


Skipping into the sunset

by rubydragonz



Category: Donald Trump - Fandom, Vladimir Putin - Fandom
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, don't be upsetii have some spaghetti, political fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubydragonz/pseuds/rubydragonz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short crack fic inspired by a few of Trump's  comments at the second presidential candidate debate.</p><p>UPDATE: Later chapters are inspired by other gay things they have done. Also, rip America 1776-2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Can u stop Putin ur troops in Syria" Donald trump said to Putin. Putin was so taken in by trumps beautiful golden mane that he started nodiding. "Ok yea shure bæ u me dinner @7" trump said "ok yea shure bæ" and then they merrily skipped off into the sunset while the russian people serenaded them. The ghost of Ronald regan rose up behind them and said "omg mah oteepee"/p>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so here's the much requested chapter 2. I didn't intend for this to happen but I couldn't ignore the gay™

Putin turned on the TV. His lover Trump was well on his way to being president, especially if Putin's army of hackers had anything to do with it. He saw that Trump was on and Putin excitedly listened to what his beautiful orange love had to say.  
" I'm not gay for Putin. I've never met him. What's a Russia?"   
Putin began to cry. Did he mean nothing to his sweet Orange skiskabob? When he recovered himself, the debate was over. Putin grabbed the phone and called the Donald.  
"Hello this is T-bag-"  
"DO I MEAN NOTHING TO YOU???!?!!" Putin shouted in Russian.  
"I'm so sorry babe, I didn't mean any of it, it was just for votes-"  
"REMEMBER WHEN WE WENT HIKING!?!"  
"Of course I remember, I miss you-" Trump was cut off by Putin's Manly Russian Tears™. He sighed.  
"Listen, this was supposed to be a surprise, but I'm on my way to Russia right now."   
"Really!"  
"Of course. I missed you!"  
Then they did gay stuff for a while. The ghost of Ronald Reagan cried because it was so beautiful.


	3. D dawg the prez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're all fucked but here's an update. I'm going to go cry now

Putin called his boyfriend, the living embodiment of an aborted fetus covered in Cheeto™ dust.  
"Congratulations on being president. I definitely didn't hack the system"  
"Babe, you should have!!" Trump puckered his fish lips. Three children died at the sight. No one could handle it.  
Ronald Reagan is cryi n g. What has his country become


	4. Inegguration day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is fine

Dungbag Turnip rolled around in bed,rather bored. He had just become president, but he was missing his one true love Putin. He decided to go on Twitter to ease his heart.

"What truly matters is not which party controls our government, but whether our government is controlled by the people." 

He considered adding "of Russia" to the end,but thought it a bit much. He put his phone down and started frolicking about to celebrate his newfound legacy.Suddenly, his phone dinged. Trump waddled over and picked it up with his tiny orange hand. He had one new message.

Smexy Russian HAWT XD: Stay safe senpai, don't let the protesters get you! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank all of my lovely readers, especially those who leave comments and kudos.
> 
> The tweet Trump makes it something I copied and pasted from his Twitter. Im citing him so that he doesn't sue me.
> 
> I will fully admit that I have no idea where this is going or when I'll update next. I'll also tell you that I didn't reread the first chapters before writing this , so it doesn't actually make any sense (probably). If you for some reason want more of this,just tell me and I'll try my best.
> 
> Thanks again!~


End file.
